Control
by Surrealmom
Summary: A dark, unseen imposter is striking fear in both Gotham and Catwoman.
1. A Cat's glance and a Bat's grin

The cat curled up to her leg lovingly. She had fallen asleep on the torn sofa hours ago, and had lost track of time. She opened her eyes in a daze and glanced down at her feet to see her loyal companion rest her small head on a pillow. It was growing dark outside, and she was still soar from the last encounter she had with an old friend. But it was her evening none the less and Gotham was her playground tonight.

"Oh Miss Kitty, why didn't you wake me sooner?" Selina stood up slowly, stretching her arms far above her head. Never denying Miss Kitty, she retrieved a carton of milk from her refridgerator. She poured it into the cat's dish, but then quickly reacted to a sort of tapping noise that she heard on the other side of the room. Cautiously, she moved towards her window and opened it. She peeked outside expecting to find a cat or two. Instead she noticed a flash of black that passed onto the rooftop.

"Spying on me, love? A cat can play at that game too. . ." She knew different ways into Wayne Manor, and used it to her advantage at any given oppurtunity. Squeezing into her infamous suit of black and leaving Miss Kitty with her bowl full of milk, she was off to play the game that she so often played with Bruce. She enjoyed discovering new routes to every nook of Gotham that she could. This time, the rooftops seemed suitable. Running and climbing, she had never felt more alive. The moon was fuller than she had ever seen, and yet somehow she still felt that the moon's light was incomparable to the eyes of a cat. She believed that there is a hidden power within a cat's glance, something that no ordinary human could ever understand. These thoughts had been crossing her mind more frequently, it seemed that the more she saw him, the more in touch with her abilities she was. When she reached the manor, she climbed onto her favorite ledge, which had a window that peeked straight into the master bedroom, and onto his bed. She noticed that within the silk sheets, there lie a tired man. She could swear that he was smiling, but she was never to quick to judge human emotion.

"Asleep already? My poor dear, sleep well. Gotham belongs to catwoman tonight." She was dissappointed that there would be no encounter as she had expeceted, but also surprised that perhaps, the dark figure she saw cross her window was not him, but her imagination. She quietly made her way back into the heart of Gotham City. Noticing a "Going out of Business" sign in the window of a closed shoe store, she couldn't help but be enticed by the idea of swiping some new boots in the dead of night. While happily turning the corner and making her way to the store, she heard the clear shriek of a woman. She looked in a nearby alleyway, and stared at the two people standing before her in shock.

It was a man dressed in black, he seemed to have a strong grip on the shoulders of a petite and terrified woman. He grinned, "Oh, hello there." The man dressed in black looked directly into Selina's eyes. It was him, same build, the same unmistakable apparel, but how could it be? She thought to herself in a bewilderment, "I was just watching him sleep through his window. . .how is it possible?" She stood in wonder, then noticing a bruise on the girls face.

"What the hell are you doing?" No witty or clever remarks came to her mind in this bizarre situation.

"Simply having some fun, dearest. You're welcome to join us." He kept the sinister grin on his face, which was progressively irritating her. She sharply looked at the girl, she now noticed that her shirt was slightly torn near the shoulder. Selina untied her whip from her waist and raised it above her head.

"Get out of here, girl, the BAT and I have some business to take care of." The girl ran away frantically and the man dressed in black stayed perfectly still.

"That was my prey, Selina, I suppose you'll have to do for now." Growing more baffled, she tried to take control of the situation the only way she knew. Calmly, she curved her body, leaning to the left, and vigorously cracked her whip on the cold concrete ground.

"Prey? Not your style, Bruce. 'Think I better whip some sense into you." She could see his cold stare through the mask, he was not threatened at all by her challenge.

"My dear Selina, keep something in mind. . ." He stepped in front of her almost touching her face, her hands fell to her side. He looked down into what she once thought were her powerful eyes.

"I am by far the stronger of us." She looked spitefully up at him, almost twitching. She fiercely sliced her claws into his face, the cut was deep, but he made no movement. The action was met with her neck being tightly grapsed by his large gloved hand. He slowly lifted her up into the air, just enough so her feet could not touch the ground. Her clawing seemed to have little affect on him.

She managed to speak, ". . .heh. . .you still haven't. . .learned. . ." She smiled, still gasping for air, clutching his arms which were tightening around her neck. She kicked him upside his skull, it was the first thing that had actually seemed to hurt him in any way. She did it again, fiercer and quicker.

"Agh!" He released the heavy grasp he had on her neck. She knew he had to be at least slightly disoriented from that last kick. She thrusted her body into a backflip, keeping her distance from him. Proud of her stunt, she held her whip with one hand, sliding down her other hand to the tip.

"You may be stronger, but I am BY FAR quicker." Trying to maintain balance in her state of shock, she used everything in her path the climb up the side of the alleyway.

"Goodnight for now, darling." She wasn't sure if he would try to follow her at this point, she thought it best just to move as fast as she could. She didn't want to think of the disturbing grin he had on his face, or unfamiliar scent that he carried.


	2. Nightmare

She crawled back into her apartment, still a bit shaken by the strange encounter. She stopped for a moment, trying to think of what she could see and smell of him. Could some lunatic have just gotten his hands on a costume? It was his strength that baffled her the most. He used the same techniques. . .but his eyes, they were cold. Not the sad yet comforting eyes she had come to know. She stretched her body out on her sofa, and removed the tight, black mask from her face.  
  
Her eyes closed, and she fell into a peaceful sleep, something that she hadn't experienced for quite some time. The ticking of the clock in the kitchen calmed her as she slipped deeper into a dream. A face appeared before her, staring down at her. It was the most gentle face she had ever known. She was about to speak, but he lifted his hand and stroked her hair, still staring deep into her eyes. She felt herself smile, and pressed her head to his chest. But soon the air felt cold, and she looked up only to find that his gentle eyes were transformed into a strange gaze. His face was shadowed, and the loving hand that she felt on her shoulder suddenly clenched her neck. She reached up to scratch him only to find that the only thing she was equipped with was her pale, naked hands. She looked at him in fear as he whispered, "It seems that Miss Kitty has lost her claws." She awoke from the nightmare in a panic and glanced at the clock across the room. It was 4AM, hours had passed in what seemed to be the two minutes of terror she had just experienced. She quickly lifted her head in shock as she heard the shatter of her window. Her vision was a bit blurred from the deep sleep she was in, but she thrusted her body from the sofa and looked in disbelief at the dark foe standing in front of her smashed window.  
  
"Bruce, I appreciate the subtle entrance, but you really need to be leaving." She raised her hands, curling each finger as her claws shined in the soft light of Gotham City and hissed at the obvious threat he had become. "You know I've never been afraid of you and your little bat toys."  
  
"You've always been quite rebelious, kitten, but I'd like to see you show bravery towards this new toy of mine." He lifted his arm from behind his long, black cape to reveal a weapon he had never used before. A gun.  
  
She barely had a moment to react to the appearance of this new weapon. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. The silver bullet pierced through the air and into her flesh. It had only hit the top of her shoulder, burning through her suit of black and the top of her skin, but the path that the bullet had made through her skin was deep and red. Falling to her knees, she clenched her shoulder and groaned in pain. He stood over her, looking down on what seemed to be Selina in a vunerable state. "Do you see? Do you see the power that I have?" She'd had enough of his confidence.  
  
"Power?. . .Power is no gun, Bruce." She stood up and removed the whip from her waist, still grasping her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"It is simply will. . ." She furiously cracked her whip on the hand which held the gun. The hand quickly released the weapon. It hit the floor as the dark figure stood motionless.  
  
". . .dominace. . ." She dug her claws into his side. The man reacted this time with a painful grunt.  
  
". . .and of course. . ." She thrusted her knee into his abdomen, followed by three kicks to his head and a vigorous scratch to the right side of his face. His body fell hard to the cold wooden ground beneath him. She found herself smiling as she wrapped her whip around his neck and pulled.  
  
". . .control." After a few moments of straining the whip and listening to his gagging, he seemed to be unconcious. She wondered if she had pulled too tight, but it didn't matter. Something was obviously very wrong, and he had to pay for whatever it was that he was trying to do. She sat on the ground next to his body, curled up and holding her knees close to her chest. She glanced over at the man she thought she had once known. "Bastard. . ." 


	3. Window Sills

He opened up his eyes slowly, trying to remember what had happened. "Uhn...what?" Looking around him, he found himself in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. He turned his head to see a slightly opened window, but in the process, remembered why he was unconcious in the first place. He grasped his neck, rubbing it slightly."  
  
"The Kitten brought me home. . ." He noticed the blood that had stained the pillow he was resting on. ". . .did more damage than I thought she could." The marks she had left on his face were deep. He had struck fear in her, and couldn't be happier about it. He stood up from the king sized bed and walked over to the window, hoping that maybe she had stayed to keep a close eye on him, but the woman in black was nowhere to be seen. He heard footsteps, and a figure entered the room. A man stood across the room looking at him in a state of shock.  
"Who the hell are you?" The man in the doorway had seen many odd stunts pulled by many disturbed people, but this one was quite new to him.  
  
"Why, kind sir, have you never heard of the dark knight?" The strange intruder smiled at the man.  
  
Bruce stood still, not knowing whether or not the creature standing in front of the window was armed or not. "I doubt you know much about any dark knight, now I suggest you leave."  
  
"I suppose I will." The man casually climbed through the window. Bruce pondered the man's motives and stared back at him. "Ms. Kyle was much more interesting than you." Bruce quickly perked his head up as he witnessed the man jumping from his window sill. He hit the intercom on the wall next to his bed.  
  
"Alfred, lock all gates." His old companion willingly did as he was told.  
  
"Yes, Master Bruce, is something wrong?" Bruce had already ran to the window. He glanced outside of the manor to find that the imposter was gone.  
  
Selina sat in her window, witnessing the glory of dawn hitting Gotham City. She watched all of the people on the street hurrying to get to their jobs or coming home from a late night which they may or may not have any memory of. She rested her head on one shoulder, holding gauze to the other. She tried to use what little aniceptic that she had to help heal the wound, but the pain didn't bother her at this point. Miss Kitty jumped into her lap, sniffing Selina's bandages.  
  
"No no, Miss Kitty, Mommy has work to do." She lifted the cat up from her lap and onto the floor.  
  
"Prrow?" Miss Kitty looked up at her owner. Selina looked down at the shimmering broken glass on the ground beneath her.  
  
"'Better clean this up, wouldn't want you to hurt your paws." She kneeled down and began picking up some of the larger pieces. A flash of his face appeared in her mind, as a piece of the glass cut through her skin.  
  
"Damn. . . I think I'm going to need a few more bandages, Miss Kitty." Going out meant that she had to escape the battered wife look. Her face was quite bruised, he had never done this much damage before. Powdering her face, she found herself unable to look away from the shattered window. She noticed a piece of black cloth beneath the window sill. She picked it up and put it to her nose.  
  
"It's not his scent at all. . ." She slipped the piece of cloth in her coat pocket, and walked towards the door. Glancing once more at the window, she then proceded out of her apartment, and into the light of day.  
  
Bruce approached her apartment in his widely known vehicle of choice. He stepped out, and looked up at her apartment, wondering if she was inside. "Her window. . ."  
  
He climbed up to the window only to find the shattered glass it had created. He also noticed blood stains soaked into the carpet, and the absence of Selina.  
  
Selina left a nearby store, her purse in one hand, and some bandages and aniceptic in the other. She cautiously crossed the street and noticed the alleyway where she had seen him the night before. She felt safer in the light of the morning, and walked towards it. Sniffing the air, she looked for anything he may have left behind. She sighed as she realized that there was no trace of him. Almost turning around, she was stopped by the cold blade she felt upon her neck. The twisted voice spoke to her. "Now then, Kitten, promise not to scream and I promise that this dagger won't impale your throat." 


	4. Laughter

Selina remained as calm as possible as she felt the blade grow closer to her neck, slightly breaking her skin. The man closed his eyes and blissfully sniffed her hair. He sighed in delight, alerting Selina that she had a brief moment to exploit his sick pleasure. She slowly leaned her head back towards him, embracing him sweetly enough to allow her to reach for her whip. With the other arm, she slowly lifted her hand up to the man's head. He rubbed his head against her back of her neck, still firmly holding the dagger to her throat. It was too late when the man noticed the whip in her hand. Selina thrusted her head into the man's jaw, freeing her from the dagger's grasp. She wrapped the whip around his neck and kicked him upside his head.The man snarled in disbelief at his misjudgement. She tightly pulled the whip, knowing this time she would not place him comfortably in his bedroom if he fell unconscious. The man spoke in a raspy voice as he struggled against the whip.

"Sorry, Kitten, but I've learned my lesson." The man began sawing at the whip with his dagger. Selina looked in horror upon the weakening whip. She heard the snap and backed away from the man. He stood up feeling proud of his stunt. She hissed at him as he backed her into a corner. He fiercely punched her skull causing her to fall to the ground. She shook her head before noticing that he was reaching his hand out to her. His face now carried a look of kindness, but it was nothing more than a façade.

"My poor dear, you try so hard...can't you see?" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in a daze, briefly remembering Bruce's comforting smile.

"We're meant for each other." The man continued to smile as his grasp on Selina's shoudler grew tighter. The trail of flesh on her shoulder that the bullet had torn through was still fresh. She screamed in pain as he dug his fingers into her flesh. Blood was now dripping from her lips as she looked fiercely into the man's eyes. She reached up to scratch the man, though her attempt was pathetic, she urged herself not to think of the pain and only to taste vengeance. The man snickered at Selina.

"Now what was that you were saying about power?" He raised his hand over her head. Selina raised her arm in fear to protect herself, something she rarely did.

"Selina, I don't want to hurt you.." She looked up at the man in distrust. He reach out his hand to her. "Come now, stop fighting it." She turned her head away from the smiling face she once trusted. "...Well?" The man obviously didn't know her as well as he thought he did. She stood up and roared at the man as she tore into his chest. He fell to the ground in a state of hysterical laughter. She lied on top of him, continuing to tear her claws into his flesh. She just wanted the laughter to stop.

"Selina, my love, your fighting skills are strong..." She felt the intense sharp pain in her abdomen.

"...But your intelligence? A bit on the weak side." He plunged the dagger deeper into her side. He felt her warm blood seep into his costume. She coughed as her eyes rolled back into the state of pain which seemed infinate. The blood cotinued to flow from her mouth. Selina's body went limp. The man stayed on the ground, enjoying the moment. He stroked her head as if she were a lost child and held her body close to his.

"Such a foolish girl..." The man stood up and watched the pool of blood grow larger around selina's body. He was so lost in this moment, he did not notice the hero standing behind him.


	5. Vunerable

"Put the dagger down." The knight had dealt with a vast amount of criminals over the past decades, as any good citizen of Gotham knew, but he was now speaking to a man holding a dagger drenched in the blood of Selina. Millions of thoughts strechted across Bruce's mind. She could easily have been dead by now. In the back of his mind, he remembered something that separated him and Selina, besides the law. She, (unlike the scientific mind of Bruce) had always believed in luck, and in the many lives of a cat such as herself. Bruce prayed that she had been right all along.

What little amount of logic was left in the man's sick mind knew that he was no match for the Batman. But the madness that had consumed his mind convinced himself that he had a chance to escape, at the very least. The imposter crouched down and bowed before the knight. He spoke in a disturbingly calm voice.

"I hope I have provided enough medical drama for you this evening, good sir. But just in case. . ." The man swiftly threw the dagger, slicing the dawn's air. Batman treated it as if it were simply a gnat in his view. With as little movement as possible, he swatted the dagger away into a pile of garbage cans. The loud crash of the dagger startled a black cat and left it scurrying away into the streets of Gotham.

Batman approached the man, not in the face of justice that he typically wallowed in, but in rage. He took the man's head and bashed it against the brick wall, again and again. The imposter shook his head and made an almost amusing attempt to do the same to Batman. He instantly ducked away from the imposter's attack. He found it difficult to believe that such a pathetic fighter could reduce Selina to such a state. But it was obvious that his attack on her, in daylight, and with her unmasked, left her vunerable. Still trying to piece together what this man's intentions were, and how he entered Wayne Manor undetected, Bruce continued to crush the man. He knew exactly what techniques would truly damage the man, and what would simply cause extreme pain, the kind that he knew she must have felt.

The imposter's head was spinning, blood was now seeping behind his mask and into his eyes. The man, though badly injured, continued to mock Batman. He spoke with a false sense of pride.

"You know, I rather like this costume, it really looks much better on me. . ." Bruce dogded every jab, every punch, every kick that the imposter could deliver.

"As does your woman." The imposter smiled at Batman. He began showing his true speed and strength. He managed to duck beneath a powerful blow from Batman, which lead to a painful meeting between Batman's fist and the brick wall. Bruce heard his fist crack, but made no sound.

Batman knew that at this point the man had to have fractured his skull. He was visibly unable to coordinate properly. The knight took the oppurtunity to toss the man into three steel garbage cans. Out of the corner of his unblinking eye, Bruce saw the twitch of her delicate finger, her hand. . .her arm. Selina's head snapped in the opposite direction. He could see the whites of her eyes as she blinked rapidly. He assumed the worst. . . a seizure. He couldn't risk losing anymore time to save the woman who over the years had become so much more to him than a common thief. She was his enemy, his passion, his weakness, his equal.

He turned his head to the garbage cans only to find that the imposter was gone. Bruce lowered his head and watched Selina in the most vunerable state he had ever seen her in. He kneeled down and lifted her body effortlessly. He pressed his hand against her wound, the blood flow was slowly decreasing. But permanent damage was another issue, and he knew that time was a factor.


	6. Red Silk

She slowly rubbed her head against the soft down pillows she lied upon. Her eyes remained closed as she smiled. She suddenly realized that she wasn't lying on her usual bed of choice, the sofa in her apartment. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a large king sized bed. She looked down upon the red silk sheets she was grasping in her hand, and looked to the familiar window across the room. There were bandages, syringes, bottles, and other various medical supplies atop the nightstand next to the bed. Selina made an attempt to stand, but felt the haunting pain in her abdomen, which was now covered in bandages. She fell back down onto the bed and groaned in pain. She squinted her eyes in frustration, knowing that climbing out from the window may prove to be more difficult than usual. No weapon was near. She was unmasked, declawed, and her whip was no where in sight. The clothing she was wearing made her look almost like a normal, everyday woman. Even if only for a second, Selina briefly reflected on the fact that she had awoken in Wayne Manor. She wore no black, only a simple white tank top and cotton pajama pants. The sun, which was rarely seen in the grey city of Gotham, was gently touching her face. Tasting the dream of living happily ended shortly. She heard footsteps from down the hall, outside of the door. Frantically she stood up again, enduring the pain. A man entered the room only to find it empty. He walked near the bed and felt the sheets in the spot where she lied. He felt the warmth in the crevices of the sheets.

"Selina. . .don't do this." He opened the window and glanced outside of Wayne Manor, but he knew that to get so far in her condition, he would have heard her screaming in pain by now. As he was looking outside, she stepped out from behind the large oak dresser. The room provided very few hiding places. She quietly walked towards the bed. Her pale hand was shaking as she grabbed a syringe from the nightstand. Bruce quickly turned his head to find Selina shaking with a vengeful look upon her face.

"Selina. . .?" He wasn't quite sure if brain damage had occurred, sufficient memory loss was possible. . .but he knew. He knew that she remembered every detail of that night, at least before she blacked out. She lunged her body and attacked him with the syringe. Both Batman and Catwoman were out of costume. . . it was simply Bruce and Selina. It was a first. She tried desperately to plunge the syringe into his neck. Fighting her off was more difficult than Bruce had expected, she seemed to feel no pain. He clenched her wrists tightly as she strained to lower him to the ground. He attempted kicking her, but the ever limber Selina dodged each attack. She managed to puncture his skin with the syringe, ever so slightly. Bruce spoke in a harsh tone.

"That's enough! You're in no condition. . ." She didn't want to hear a single word from him. She lowered the syringe and clawed at his face with nothing but her nails. It was simply instinct. She couldn't do nearly as much damage as she did with her claws, but it was something. . .anything. He swatted the syringe out from her hands. She hissed at him.

"You can't control me!" Selina punched his jaw and continued to dodge his attacks. He finally managed to grab Selina's neck.

"I don't want to control you. . ." Bruce tightened his grip on her neck and resorted to the only thing that he knew would put an end to this fit of rage.

"But if I must. . ." He thrusted his arm into her wound.

"I will." He tried to do as little damage as possible, but he soon realized that blood was running through the bandages and soaking her shirt. She screamed. Selina backed away from Bruce, barely holding her balance. She almost found herself laughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Finding pleasure in all of this, love?" She grinned at him while tightly holding her abdomen. Bruce didn't take her attitude lightly.

"I won't let you bleed to death. Alfred needs to tend to your wound again." Selina looked despairingly into Bruce's eyes. They were his, truly his. The sad but comforting stare of her old foe. She began to feel dizzy and crouched down to the ground.

"I. . .Bruce. . ." She lowered her head. Bruce approached her cautiously. He kneeled down next to her and placed his arm around her. It was the first time he had ever embraced her this way. She looked up at him and studied his face. There were numerous marks from her clawing. But just recently, she thought she had given him a mark so deep that it would have left a scar. She touched his face and spoke.

"The mark. . .it's gone? I scratched you the other night. . .you bled. . ." He grabbed her hand as her fingers curled.

"That man was just some lunatic in a costume." He noticed the puzzled look upon her face.

"But. . .his strength. . .why are you telling me this _now_?" Selina almost smiled in her extreme relief that she had not been betrayed.

"I was rather busy dodging a syringe. Rest." She closed her eyes as he attempted to lift her into the bed. She pushed away his hands from her body as she looked at him in distrust.

"I still have my dignity, Bruce." She struggled to lift herself into the large bed.

"You're going to need a few more stitches to re-close the wound. I'll send for Alfred." Bruce turned away and began to head towards the door. She sat up in the bed.

"Bruce? How long have I been. . .here?" A moment of silence followed as Bruce lowered his head and spoke in a direct voice.

"You were in the hosipital for a week. You've been resting here for two weeks. . .and you're staying until you've completely recovered."

Selina scoffed at Bruce's command.

"Heh. . .says you." She turned away from him and curled up into a cat-like sleeping position. Bruce knew that there was a good chance that she would be gone the next time he checked up on her, but that was risk that went with helping Selina. He continued through the manor and down into the Batcave. He looked at the front page of the Gotham newspaper in horror.

"**WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN ALLEYWAY DRAINED OF BLOOD"**


	7. Suit of Black

"**The woman, identified as Marla Ricci, was a student at Gotham University. Her body was found drained of all blood and beneath a pile of cat corpses (also drained of their blood), in a local alleyway. Little evidence was left at the scene of the crime. Commissioner Gordon did not comment on the incident, but may speak on it after further investigations have taken place."**

"Cat corpses. . ." Bruce threw the paper down and spoke into a nearby intercom.

"Alfred, keep an eye on Selina. . .and don't let her see today's newspaper." Bruce knew now that if and when Selina escapes, she will seek out the imposter. But for now, she couldn't possibly get too far. Not after he had re-opened her wound, which Bruce was now feeling less sorry about.

"Of course, sir." Alfred prepared lunch for Selina as he pondered why Bruce had suddenly become so protective of her. Bruce quickly slipped into his suit of black. There was only one man he trusted enough to speak to in this delicate situation. He jumped into the Bat-mobile and raced through the cave and into the strong light of day. He knew exactly where to find the scene of the crime. It was the same place where he had first met the imposter, and where Selina had been beaten and stabbed.

Commissioner Gordon stood beside the yellow tape which stretched across the area. The knight approached him from within a shadow.

"No evidence at all?" Batman spoke to his old friend openly. The commissioner lowered his head and spoke.

"She was so young. . .I've seen so much over the years, but this. . ." Batman moved in front of the commissioner and spoke directly to him.

"Jim, I've met the person who did this, I just need any piece of evidence." Batman trusted the commissioner to hold himself together.

"She looked just like Barbara when she was younger. . ." Commissioner James Gordon was growing older, but continued every day fighting the crime in Gotham with every ounce of strength he could gather. Batman sensed that Commissioner Gordon was becoming too emotional to deal with this case. He spoke to the commossioner in a low tone.

"The man who did this is somehow linked to Catwoman." Batman turned his head away from the commissioner.

"Catwoman? What could she have to do with this? She's a thief, yes, but a murderer?" Even to his old friend, Bruce could not expose even a hint of such feelings for someone like Selina.

"She wasn't apart of the crime. But she was recently wounded severely. I think the cat corpses are enough of a clue that he committed this crime, and that he wants her to seek him out. . ." Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Catwoman is going after the same person who did _this_?" The commissioner knew that there was more to the situation than it seemed.

"She's not going anywhere. I am." Batman turned towards the alleyway to study the area. Every police officer stood back and watched the great detective at work.

Selina sat in bed staring at her lunch, picking the tuna off of a piece of white bread.

"Hey, Alfred, can I have some. . ." Selina paused as she saw the old man stand before with a carton in hand.

". . .Milk, Ms. Kyle?" Alfred smiled at Selina. She couldn't help but be curious about all that Alfred had seen over the years. She smiled politely back at him.

"Thanks." She took the carton from his hand. She was tempted to drink straight from it, as she usually did, but decided that for once in her life, she would show respect for someone. She poured the milk into a glass and quickly drank every drop.

"I might as well know whats going on in the real world. . .is there a newspaper around here?" Selina had seen very little of Bruce, and was beginning to feel rather isolated. Alfred stammered for a moment, remembering Bruce's orders.

"My apologies Ms. Kyle, we have not received the newspaper today." Alfred could think of few reasons that the worlds greatest detective wouldn't receive a simple daily newspaper.

"Oh. . .alright. . . I think I'd like to rest now." Selina layed her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Kyle." Alfred quietly closed her door as he left the room. She opened her eyes as soon as she heard the shutting of the door. She partially lifted her shirt and stared down at her wound. She raised her hand and gently rubbed her abdomen. Slightly squinting her eyes in pain, she opened the bandages. She knew that no matter what condition her wound was now in, she wasn't staying much longer. Her skin was mending slowly, and her exposed red flesh still stung from the amount of treatment that had been done.

"It'll have to do for now. . ." She closed the bandage and carefully slid out of bed. Her dark disguise was beneath the pillow she had been laying on, just in case. She quickly left the comfortable pajamas behind and became Catwoman.

"Ah. . .how I've missed this." She smiled in delight. The pain didn't matter anymore. Selina climbed onto the window sill. She breathed deeply and began the long climb down. The feel of her claws digging into the side of the manor revived her spirit. She was Catwoman, once again.

Alfred entered the room to retrieve the tray that Selina had been eating from. Not to his surprise, the room was empty. He found a note on the tray.

"**Thanks for the milk, Mr. Pennyworth.**

**XOXO, Selina"**

Night was falling. Batman had spent hours at the scene of the crime looking for evidence. Not a single trace of the imposter could be found. He stood on the rooftop that overlooked the alleyway. He indulged in the light of the moon, the recent blinding sunlight in Gotham was beginning to irritate him. A dark figure approached from behind him.

"Something on your mind, love?" Catwoman's large green eyes looked up at Batman michieviously. Startled at first, Bruce looked away from her. She grinned at him and spoke.

"I know I know, "You haven't healed- blah blah blah." It's getting rather tiresome, Batman." She paced around him, playing with his cape.

"I've nothing to say on that. Your choice is your own." He spoke as if yesterday's incident had never occured. Selina realized something. When she wore her suit of black. . .she _embraced_ her desires, but when he wore his, he did everything in his power to conceal them. They both continually fought through the night. Whether it be for the life of a Gotham citizen, or a rare jewel. They couldn't stop fighting the night, and as they each _became_ the night, they couldn't stop fighting each other.

Selina was deeply afraid. She had never been in the state of vunerability that she had recently found herself in, and she realized that this man had a certain power over her now that he had struck such fear in her heart. She did her best to let the Cat in her do the talking.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" She curled her fingers and leaned her head against his shoulder. He shifted his body away from her.

"I think he was here last night. There was a murder. . .a young woman." Bruce had contemplated keeping the information from Selina, but he knew that knowledge may now be her only defense. Catwoman looked down into the alleyway in horror.

"But. . .it really could have been anyone. You and I both know that there are plenty of homicidal maniacs in Gotham." Catwoman did her best to avoid having to face reality.

"The woman was surrounded by cats. . .drained of their blood." Batman turned back towards Catwoman to find her face pale and stunned. She said nothing. She looked back down towards the alley and turned away in disbelief. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Batman raised his hand to touch her shoulder. She refused to give him any oppurtunity to comfort her. Catwoman vigorously flipped backwards into the air away from him. She thrusted her body off of the rooftop and down into the soft midnight light of Gotham. Batman looked over the edge of the roof, but he knew there was no need. She was gone.

Selina entered her apartment through her broken window. She felt a chill run through her spine as she saw her blood stains and shattered glass on the floor from so many nights ago.

". . .Miss Kitty?" She glanced into her kitchen. Things seemed to be as she had left them, and she knew that being the alley cat that she was, Ms. Kitty could fend for herself (as long as she had the access of an open window or two). Selina heard a scratching noise in her bedroom and crept past the kitchen and near her bedroom door.

"Kitty. . .?" She slowly opened the door. Miss Kitty bolted through the crack of the door as soon as Selina had opened it. She left a trail of red pawprints. Selina continued to open the door. Her jaw dropped as she stood before what was once her bedroom. Every wall, every blanket, every pillow, every piece of furniture, and every inch of the carpetting was completely drenched in blood.


	8. Wounds

Selina stood before the room with her eyes widened. The only sound she could here was the tapping of each drop of blood falling from the ceiling to the puddles in the carpetting. Her unblinking eyes could barely see how this was once her bedroom. She slowly moved away from the red abyss and towards the shattered window.

"Ki. . .kitty." Selina spoke in a terrified voice. The black cat jumped into Selina's arms. She held her cat defensively and continued to move near the window. She turned to find the knight covered in shadow staring from outside the shattered glass. He climbed in through the window and spoke.

"I have reason to believe that he's been here in the past few nights."

Startled at first, she spoke.

"Yea, no kidding. . .I. . .I think I found the victim's blood. . ." Feeling a bit more at ease, Selina released Miss Kitty from her grasp.

"Did you, now?" The shattered glass cracked beneath his feet.

"I don't know how recent it was, but he. . ." Selina paused and sniffed the air. She took a step away from the figure and tried pushed her cat away gently with her foot. The man stepped into the moonlight. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw three deep red lines on the side of his face.

"Do you think he was here a week ago? Last night? _Right now?_" The man snickered at Selina and took a step near her.

"Personally, I don't think he was here at all. I think you're simply a twisted little girl who is losing herself in a world of madness." He grinned down upon her horrified face. Selina gathered herself and remembered what fear led to the last time she had encountered the imposter. She was sore, and weak from the amount of time she spent recovering, but the anger she carried with her was enough to push her to reveal her whip. She hissed at him as he continued to move near her. She wouldn't let him back her into a corner, she knew that was the first mistake she had made last time. She vigorously cracked her whip near his head, causing him to take a step back. She thrust her body through the air and landed directly in front of his face. She dug her claws through his suit and into his neck. She curled each finger, feeling his flesh tear. She smiled at him as he squinted his eyes in pain. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her body to the cold ground. She rose up instantly, ignoring the intense pain in her back. Selina spoke while trying to catch her breath.

"I'm starting to suspect you don't have much of a social life." She flipped through the air and kicked the heel of her boot to the side of his head. He grunted in pain, but managed to speak.

"And _I_ suspect you're addicted to the pain I always seem to cause you." He threw his fist directly to her forehead. Her vision blurred as she fell to her knees. The man took a step closer towards her.

"Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" The man crushed her right hand with his foot as she groaned in pain and responded.

"Not at all." Selina twisted her body around and thrust her boot into his abdomen. She drew her hand back to her body and held it to her chest, knowing that a bone or two had broken. The man was beginning to seem frustrated. He lunged his body towards hers and pinned her to the ground. He took her limp, broken hand into his and spoke.

"It seems Miss Kitty has lost her claws. . ." He smiled deliriously at her. Selina briefly remembered the nightmare she had experienced so many nights ago as she shook her head and dismissed any fear she may have felt before.

"I have another hand, jack ass." She smiled as she freed her left hand from beneath him and dug her claws through his mask.

"Child's play. . ." The man grasped her neck with his large hand and pushed her against the ground. He threw her arm down to her side and continued clutching her neck. Seeing few options, Selina ravenously dug her teeth into the arm which bound her to the ground. The man instantly released his grasp on her neck. She quickly took the oppurtunity to retract her body into a ball, and release her feet into a powerful kick into his chest. The man fell to the ground and broke into laughter.

"You truly don't understand how to fight with honor, dear Selina. What if _I_ used such cheap tactics on you? Like this. . ." The man took a step to the right and grasped Miss Kitty by her neck.

"You see, _this_, I don't think is very fair." He tossed the shrieking cat outside the broken window.

"**NO**!" Selina ran to the window and looked down into the darkness of Gotham. In horror her eyes studied every possible place that the cat could have landed She saw nothing but the faded street lights beneath the fog.

"You bastard. . .**I'LL KILL YOU**!!!" Selina threw her body onto the laughing man and dug her claws into every piece of untouched flesh on his body. The man began struggling beneath her, but then noticed the whip loosely tied around her waist. He grabbed both ends, and pulled. Selina groaned in pain as the whip tightened around her waist. She tried desperately to free herself from the whip's fury.

Selina was lost in rage and pain, and almost didn't notice the soft purr of Miss Kitty coming from behind her. She quickly turned her head to see Batman holding Miss Kitty in his arms.

"Get away from her." The knight released Miss Kitty and pulled a Batarang from his belt. He held it up in the air and looked down upon the pathetic imposter. There was complete silence. Selina smiled briefly at the sight of Miss Kitty, but then tried to curl her body away from the imposter. She groaned in pain, the amount of abuse her already broken body was taking was beginning to take its toll on her. The man held his grasp on the whip around her waist. Bruce knew there was only one way out of this situation, and talking was definetly not an option anymore. He furiously threw the batarang. It cut through the air and through the tip of the whip. Selina instantly broke free from the whip's hold. She tried to stand, but her attempt had failed. She knew she had lost too much blood to keep this up for much longer. She could see the blood seeping through her costume. The imposter sat up and spoke without fear.

"You're interruption will not change the fact that your _lover_ here is probably bleeding to death as we speak." Selina then felt her work was no where near being finished. She stood up in disgust at the man.

"Bleeding to death? Sorry, _Mr. Identity Crisis_, but I have no intention of going out like that." The imposter stood up and approached her.

"No? Then what do you call this?" He pressed his hand to her side for a moment, and continued to raise it, revealing blood dripping from his glove. Catwoman looked at him with rage in her eyes.

"I call it a scatch, which doesn't compare to what I'm going to do to you." Catwoman attempted to kick the man in his jaw, but felt the pain that was once only in her abdomen now run through her entire body. She tried to resist backing down, but knew now that she had to give the fight to Bruce. Batman stood in front of Catwoman defensively and spoke.

"I seem to recall bashing your face into a brick wall, are we going to do that again? Or will you come quietly with me to the police?" Batman remained calm. He depended on the treament that Alfred had given Selina to mend her wound far enough to endure this abuse. The two men stood before each other.

"The police? I think not, Gotham needs me. . .and so does _she_." Batman scoffed at the man, as if he was only as a waste of time. The imposter grew frightened, but refused to show any weakness in front of Catwoman. He knew he was no match for the man standing before him. The man threw his fist into Batman's skull and attempted to push him closer to the window. Batman quickly moved through the air past the man. The imposter grinned and spoke.

"You're quick, old man, but. . ." Batman jabbed the man in his jaw, causing him fall to his knees.

"You talk to much." Bruce turned to Selina finding her in the corner, clutching her old wound. He knew she would heal, but getting her out of this mess and away from the imposter was vital. The imposter stood up. He knew that given the situation, he had very little to lose. He gave the dark knight his best fight.

The imposter used every technique he knew to bring the Batman down. He fought the knight for everything he was feeling for Catwoman, no matter how sick and perverse it may be, he needed her. The imposter was bruised and tired, but felt that the man before him was his natural enemy. He fought through every painful blow he felt shoot through his body. He finally was able to push Batman closer to the broken window. He quickly grabbed a shard of the broken glass and dug it into the knight's jaw. In this brief moment of freedom from Batman's grasp, the imposter approached Catwoman. She stood up defensively and hissed at the imposter while looking over towards Bruce. She suddenly became disgusted with herself thinking that she needed someone to protect her. Batman stood up and wiped the blood gushing from his face. Catwoman prepared herself for another fight with the imposter. She raised her claw in the air but the imposter quickly grasped her hand and pushed her against the wall.

"So fearless. . ." The imposter smiled sweetly at Selina. Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against her own. The imposter heard a loud crack on the back of his head as his eyes rolled back in pain. He fell to the floor as Batman stood behind him with a large plank of wood in his hand. Batman dropped the piece of wood to the floor and spoke.

"That guy really bothers me. . ." The two of them stood before the pathetic man on the ground in silence. Catwoman smiled at Batman and spoke.

". . .Clearly."


	9. Picture

1Dizzy and stunned, the imposter gazed up at the two dark figures standing in front of him. Deep in his mind, the equation was beginning to reveal its flaws. He saw himself outside of the canvas that was their own story, the infamous love between the Dark Knight and the Cat who walked by herself. They were mocking him, he thought, laughing at him; like untouchable Gods high above him. This portrait of affection and devotion cut deeply, as a flame of hatred grew within his mind.

Though the blow to his head had him on the ground, he quickly jumped to his feet and lunged at Catwoman's neck, asserting himself back into the portrait.

"**FILTHY WHORE!**" He wrapped his hands around her skull and pressed his thumbs deep into her temples. Before she could scream, Batman threw the imposter against the wall, but not before he could rip her mask from her bruised face.

Batman lifted the now unmasked Catwoman up to her feet and, as much as she hated it, stood in front of her defensively.

The delirious imposter was shaking in a painful delight, holding Catwoman's mask close to his face. He deeply inhaled its scent and glared deviously into Selina's eyes.

Disgusted, Batman's uncontrolled anger propelled him to knock the imposter down with his fist, assuring himself that at this point, the man couldn't continue the fight. The imposter, however, was ignoring any physical pain he may have been feeling.

They both swiftly dodged each other's attacks, until the imposter bashed his head into Batman's and twisted his right hand backwards. Catwoman could hear the crack from across the room.

He threw Batman onto the floor and quickly ran to Catwoman's side, tightly grabbing her arm.

"She is mine."

Though still wounded and out of breath, Catwoman's fury certainly could not stand for this act of idiocy.

"Oh, Sweetheart..."

She quickly wrapped what was left of her whip around his neck.

"You obviously don't know me very well."

She tightly pulled her whip back, twisting his neck over his shoulder. As she dug her claw through his costume and into his neck, she lifted her boot up to his chest and shoved him down onto the floor.

Bleeding heavily as he clutched his neck, he tried desperately to crawl away. She watched him for a moment and laughed softly.

"Oh no...I don't think so."

She reached her claws underneath his mask and attempted to peel it backwards, but was thwarted when he quickly grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder.

To his surprise, Batman was right behind him, and caught Catwoman with ease. She shook her head twice and tried to throw herself directly back into battle, but Batman held her back. She snarled at him.

"What are you doing? He's wounded, he can't even stand up straight, we have to get him NOW." She shuddered when she realized she had used the word "we".

"You aren't much better off, and I can't constantly watch over you."

Almost instantly, Catwoman scratched Batman and turned from him. Such remarks had never set well with her.

**"Let go of me."**

The imposter stood steadily, balancing himself against a wall.

"Yes, Sir, please let her go. She knows where she belongs."

Catwoman's eyes had suddenly grown fierce and powerful, even more so than usual.

**"THAT'S IT!"**

She threw herself on the man as they tumbled across the wooden floor, tearing away at each other in every way possible. Bit's of cloth and rubber stained with blood flew through the air as the tore into each other. Knowing her condition, Batman grasped Catwoman's shoulders, trying to free her from the fight rather than become entangled in it.

She ran her claws into Batman's face, dangerously close to his eyes.

Stunned, he shook his head, wiping the blood from his sight.

The enemy was still fully aware of Catwoman's many wounds that had yet to heal, and took full advantage of such knowledge.

He dug his fingers into her stab wound, leaving her breathless and ending the fight.

"That should keep you two busy."

With his remaining strength, he leapt out from her broken window and into the hazy fog of the Gotham night. Batman gazed outside the window, knowing that the night ahead would not be an easy one.

Catwoman curled her body in pain, embarrassed of appearing so vulnerable, yet again. Batman slowly kneeled beside her.

"You need to learn your limits."

She scoffed at him and smiled.

"People like us have no limits. What I **don't **need is another one of _you_. Go after him, I'll catch up."

He shook his head.

"I planted a tracker on him, Oracle will tell me where he is soon. This wound needs mending...**again**."

He placed his gloved hand on her abdomen.

"I'm fine. I'm..." Catwoman's eyes closed slightly.

"Selina?" Batman gently lifted her head.

"...I'm going to find Leslie...I'll be okay there."

Batman closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

"I'll get you there safely, and I'll find that maniac."

Catwoman slowly placed her claw over Batman's broken hand and smiled as her vision blurred.


	10. Broken Glass

1Leslie Thompkins, friend to Bruce since childhood, was asleep in her bed when she suddenly felt a deep chill from her window. She opened her eyes to see two dark figures standing before her in the shadows.

"Leslie, I need your help."

She quickly switched on a light and gazed up at the badly bruised and unmasked Catwoman leaning against Batman's shoulder. Accustomed to tending to late night injuries, Leslie grabbed her glasses from her night stand and pushed her grey hair back into a bun.

"How did this happen?"

Catwoman clutched her side and looked away from Leslie as Batman tried to keep her balanced.

"There's someone new out there. Someone after Selina. I don't like leaving her here, but she refuses to go back to the manor, and-"

"I can speak for myself." Catwoman aggressively pushed Batman away from her side.

"I just broke a few stitches, Leslie."

Leslie tied her robe around her waist and examined Catwoman's blood soaked abdomen.

"Leave her with me, Bruce. I can take care of this." She opened the door to a storage closet where various medical supplies were kept.

"I can't do that. I won't leave with her here, it's putting both of you in danger. He's after Selina."

Catwoman was growing intolerant of what she saw as Batman's constant hovering over her.

"You're wasting time. You **said** you had a tracker on the guy, right? **Use it. **Talk to Oracle. Find him."

Batman gazed fiercely at Catwoman, and with that, quickly disappeared out the window and into the night.

The cold wind sent a chill down Catwoman's spine as Leslie applied a gauze to the injury.

"I think you hurt his feelings, dear." Leslie said quietly as she pressed gently on the wound. Catwoman laughed softly as she continued to stare outside the window into Gotham's skyline.

"There's no hurting that man. I think he decided that a long time ago."

Leslie looked up at Catwoman with concerning eyes.

"You have no idea, Selina." Catwoman pondered those words as she inhaled deeply.

"He just wants you safe."

Selina closed her eyes as the cold air hit her face.

"There's a lot we both want, Leslie."

Leslie paused as the blood stained gauze began dripping on the floor.

"But it's never enough."

-

Gazing down on the city from a rooftop, Batman was closing in on the location Oracle had tracked the imposter to. It was a fairly typical apartment building, but Batman noticed that the room where the imposter had been tracked too had a broken window.

He crept in quietly past the broken glass as he deeply inhaled the fowl smelling air, ready for anything. Batman remained silent and still as he listened for a human presence. He took one step forward, and heard a loud crack beneath his boot. He looked down and found the shattered pieces of a syringe. He knew now that if the enemy had drugs in his system, there was truly no telling what his next move would be. He hid the broken shards in a compartment in his belt for future testing.

He moved forward slowly until he came to a dark room, where the light switch beside him could barely be seen. Keeping alert, Batman turned on the light and glared around the room in horror.

The light's above had a deep red glow, the only sound to be heard was their soft and constant buzzing. Batman knew immediately that this was the imposter's true sanctuary. The room was small and the air was stale. The aged wooden floorboards creaked as Batman took each step closer to what seemed to be a shrine.

His eyes widened as he gazed at the dozens of rough sketches spread across a cloaked table, each of a woman with tears in her eyes. The woman was portrayed as bound and seemingly in pain. He knew instantly it was Selina in every picture. Above the drawings was a vial hanging from a chain, filled with blood, and just beneath that was a lock of hair. Everything was her's.

Above everything else, with two red candles on each side, was Selina's mask that she had just lost in the previous fight. Batman's heart raced with hatred as the red lights that surrounded him penetrated his thoughts.

Every newspaper article on Catwoman and been pasted on the walls surrounding him. There was a small, worn bed in the corner of the room that had been stained with blood. On the ceiling directly above the bed was a large beautiful photograph of Selina Kyle herself. How he managed to acquire these things was the furthest thing from Batman's mind. All that mattered was how to make him pay.

Blind with rage, Batman tore everything down, piece by piece. He ripped apart every picture and viciously smashed the blood red lights above.

Catwoman had always been the one person he felt could remain above the criminals, never letting herself fall victim to anyone, like himself. The thought of this imposter perverting everything she had struggled for as if it were a toy only fueled his hatred more.

Batman caught his breath has he noticed beneath the now destroyed shrine was a large stack of papers. He slowly picked up the top sheet and read the typed words that stretched across the page. Reading in horror, Batman instantly saw what was a story that the imposter had created and brought to life. Every word had been taken straight from the page and into reality. Batman quickly read through each page in shock. Everything was there, even Selina's stay at Wayne Manor. Word for word.

It was this moment that Batman had reached a particularly disturbing section.

**"After destroying the man's art, The so called "Dark Knight" read through the writing, now aware at this very moment, he was not alone."**


	11. Smoke

1Batman slowly turned around to find the imposter standing behind him.

"You know, I'm not finished with that story yet. You have no business reading through it."

The imposter took a step closer towards Batman.

"Nor do you have any business **ruining **my art."

Batman struggled to speak.

"**Art?** You mean _evidence,_ you sick bastard..." Batman clenched his fists tightly.

"How could you write this...all of this, how could you know?"

The imposter smiled as he shook his head.

"Oh come now, your actions are nothing short of predictable. How could I _not _know?"

Unsure of the imposter's insight into Selina's stay at Wayne Manor, Bruce grew increasingly worried.

"You're going to jail..." Batman tried desperately to keep his focus off of the seemingly infinite pictures of Selina spread across the wooden floor.

"...and you're not going to terrorize her anymore. This ends now."

The imposter grinned through his sharp teeth and spoke.

"Oh no, this is far from over. Do you see this?" The imposter raised a small black object resembling that of a remote control.

"This could seal her fate **right **this moment. Do you think I don't know where she is? No, of course you know_ I_ know. Oh, and whom she's with? Ah yes. I'm fully aware. Just as aware as you are that I could easily plant a device in that place that could set off an explosion large enough to eliminate the building. And all I need to do is press this button."

Batman's eyes widened as his heart sank.

"**Don't do it.**"

The imposter placed his thumb over the top button.

"**Boom.**"

Before Batman could reach his hand, the imposter pressed the button, as the two felt a tremor in the earth below.

Unsure of what to believe, Batman clenched the man's neck with his fists and beat his head against the wall.

As the imposter's already bruised body began to bleed, he managed to speak slurred words from his broken mouth.

_"Never occurred to you that you might still be able to save them...eh? Or that I'm **lying**...?_"

Batman knew that leaving the man here would only give him more opportunities to do further damage, but he was too afraid to drag any help into the situation. It seemed as though any person involved would be hurt, somehow. He struck the man one last time and left him in a pool of his own blood on the floor. Within an instant, he was gone, unsure of what he would be met with.

-

He reached Leslie's home with cautious optimism. It was seemingly unharmed, but he knew what he felt. There was, without a doubt, some form of explosion.

"LESLIE!" He screamed as he ran inside the building.

Leslie descended the stairs slowly in her terry cloth robe.

"Bruce? What's all this noise about?"

Batman caught his breath as he looked across the room. There was no evidence of any kind of explosion.

"Are you hurt?** What happened here?**"

Leslie quickly went to Batman's side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, calm down! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Batman grabbed Leslie's shoulders.

"Did you feel it? There was an explosion, he said...he said he knew where she was..."

Leslie brought her frail hand to her face.

"Selina? Oh, she...left. I couldn't keep her here, Bruce, I'm sorry. I tried. She said she had work to do. I managed to give her some new stitches and a few new bandages, but she refused to stay here and heal."

Batman's tone of voice grew deeply concerned, a shock to Leslie.

"Leslie, you have to tell me **where she is.**"

Leslie adjusted her glasses and tried to think.

"She didn't say where, she just said that a friend needed her. Bruce, what's happened?"

Batman turned his head away from Leslie.

"_A friend..._"

After a moment, Batman turned to Leslie once more and spoke with a dire desperation.

"Leslie, I want you to get out of this place. Go somewhere safe. That madman, I think he knows about...he knows too much."

She folded her arms across her torso and looked away from Batman.

"I'm sorry Bruce...but you know I won't leave my patients. They need me _here_."

Batman breathed in deeply, knowing he had little time to spend there. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small device.

"This is all I can offer you. If you notice **anything **strange, you can contact me with this. Never hesitate to use it. I'll be here."

Leslie looked despairingly up at Bruce.

"I understand."

His mind heavy with doubt, Batman reluctantly left Leslie to find Selina. He had some hope that she had fled to somewhere safer. But a fear in his mind refused to stay quiet, and he knew what it was he had to face.

As his body swung through Gotham, in the distance, he could hear the sirens and smell the smoke. Though he tried to convince himself it wouldn't be Selina's apartment, he knew better.

When he reached what was once her home, Batman found the entire place had been destroyed, including many of the apartments below her own. The police screamed toward him not to go near the building itself, as it could collapse entirely at any moment.

As his pulse grew more rapid, Batman scanned the area for her body.


End file.
